This invention relates to door hinges. Although not limited thereto, the invention is particularly suited for use with a door in an automotive vehicle and in particular for use with a side door of a vehicle commonly referred to as a van. In these type of vehicles it is highly desirable to mount the door, and in particular the side cargo door, in a manner providing for maximun opening. Heretofore, typical pivotably mounted doors which open 180.degree. have required externally exposed hinged parts such as a hinge pin in order that the door will be sufficiently laterally spaced from the side of the vehicle when fully opened. Exposed hinge parts detract from the external appearance of the vehicle and also expose the hinge parts to the environmental elements and increase the risk of physical damage to the hinge.
Another hinge providing for 180.degree. of rotation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,579. That hinge, however, is not particularly suited for use in a vehicle application and further requires a complex multiple lever arrangement including numerous pins, slots and cam surfaces which is both structurally and operationally complex.